Disney
were disney n goodtimes main mascots in holidays in 1988 haven = tigers elephants oragutans bears mooses wolvrines lions giraffes cheetahs [ with thier pet snakes parrots millions antelope rooster goat hefinger hare peacock perchoron fox sheep white lion horse pups dogs ants humans ] [ and thier new friends = elephants giraffes zebras lions camels llamas mooses giraffe dinos pandas kangaroos oxen sheep ] = africa asia congo south of france paddle pop = lions elephants snakes eagles porcupines seals gazelles = africa siblu = rats parrots elephants hippos rhinos giraffes zebras deer gazelles lions jaguars tigers monkeys gorillas bears whales sea horses octopus [ with their pet seals humans ] = africa arctic asia congo pontins = crocodiles zebras monkeys ostriches peacocks kangaroos [ with their humans snakes ] = africa vauxhall = lions monkeys wild beest = africa um bongo = elephants giraffes lions zebras kangaroos gorillas rhinos gators hippos bears humans tigers cape buffalos jays headgehogs frogs snails toucans rats caterpillars monkeys beavers spiders meerkats tortoises snakes pellicans = africa asia congo wildlife n safari yoggets = lions elephants monkeys meerkats giraffes gators sharks tigers pandas zebras snakes toucans fish tortoises = AFRICA leo the jungle lion and friends and friends = elephants lions tigers [ and their pet snakes polar bears orangutans bees ants ] = AFRICA AND ASIA AND CONGO smiggle = tigers bears crocodiles rabbits humans gorillas butterflys mermaid and exotic fish = africa n china mickey mouse and friends mascots mickey rat [ polar bear type ] milo lion [ bengal tiger type ] donald duck [ wandering albatross type ] edward elephant [ asian elephant type ] minnie rat [ polar bear type ] tessa lion [ bengal tiger type ] 2 zebras [ bactrian camel types ] huey duck [ wandering albatross type ] olie elephant [ asian elephant type ] will warthog [ asian elephant type ] chistopher crocodile [ gharial type ] emily elephant [ asian elephant type ] jenny giraffe [ bactrian camel type ] mac and will snow dogs [ bengal tiger types ] mc hawk [ wandering albatross type ] dumbo elephant [ asian elephant type ] pinoccio [ orangutan type ] lion king mascots simba lion cub [ bengal tiger type ] nala lioness [ bengal tiger type ] timon meerkat [ giant panda type ] pumbaa warthog [ asian elephant type ] mufasa lion [ bengal tiger type ] rafiki baboon [ mountain gorilla type ] scar lion [ bengal tiger type ] banzai hyena [ bengal tiger type ] disney mascots baloo panda [ giant panda type ] bagheera panther [ bengal tiger type ] shere khan tiger [ bengal tiger type ] kaa snake [ gharial type ] hathi elephant [ asian elephant type ] mc monkey [ orangutan type ] lucky toucan [ wandering albatross type ] mowgli shanti ranjan [ mountain gorilla types ] tarzan [ mountain gorilla type ] bambi deer [ bactrian camel type ] robin hood fox [ bengal tiger type ] pixar princesses super heros and monsters mascots winnie the pooh bear [ polar bear type ] tigger tiger [ bengal tiger type ] piglet pig [ asian elephant type ] heffalumps elephants [ asian elephant black rhino types ] woozles tigers [ bengal tiger types ] cinderella [ mountain gorilla type ] and her mice [ polar bear types ] snow white [ orangutan type ] happy elf [ orangutan type ] dash [ orangutan type ] violet [ mountain gorilla type ] [ forms are princess n mermaid ] mike goat [ black rhino type ] sully cape buffalo [ bactrian camel type ] art chimp [ orangutan type ] wall - e robot [ giant panda type ] john [ mountain gorilla type ] remy rat [ giant panda type ] dory fish [ blue whale ] nemo fish [ blue whale type ] hank octopus [ leatherback turtle type ] destiny whale shark [ blue whale type ] crush tortoise [ leatherback turtle ] films ion king lion king 2 return of the roar neaver roar again - elephants giraffes zebras lions - africa = summer - based on african savannah animals like elephants giraffes zebras lions aladin - camels - australasia = summer - based on australasian desert animals like camels brother bear - mooses - north america = summer - based on north american forest animals like mooses emperor 's new goove - llamas - south america = summer - based on south american animals like llamas good dino - giraffe dinos - hildenbough = summer - based on dinos of hildenbough like giraffe dinos jungle book and jungle book 2 - pandas kangaroos elephants - asia = spring - based on animals of the asian jungle like pandas kangaroos elephants year of the tiger - elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos oxen sheep - asia and south america = spring and summer - based on asian and south american jungle and farm animals like elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos oxen sheep tv shows year of the tiger the tv show = elephants giraffes zebras lions camels llamas mooses pandas kangaroos oxen sheep = asia n south america chu chu tv story time angel bunny care bear cousins hooks keypers lost n founds pound jungle smooshees stawberry shortcake wuzzles yawnies zoo babies lion guard jungle book = mowgil 's new adventures jungle cubs n legend of tarzan moon dreamers squinikes pony friends lanard zoo pets care bears shirt tales timbuctoo lil hooks glo friends my little pony takara = elephants giraffes zebras lions camels mooses llamas pandas kangaroos = africa india austalasia castle keeps gargoyles darlin dinos designo dinos happy ness hatchglings magic diaper dinos moon dreamers dinos n ice age animals my magic kissing dragon mystic babies snugglebumms pound dinos = giraffe dinos = hildenboughCategory:African films Category:Exotic animal films Category:Farm films Category:Mickey mouse n friends lion king disney pixar princesses super heros n monsters Category:Disney lion king mickey mouse and friends jungle animals Category:Disney lion king mickey mouse and friends sea creatures Category:Disney lion king mickey mouse and friends sky animals